


Ne m'attends ni ce soir ni demain

by humeurvagabonde



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fin alternative, Memories, Souvenirs, d'autres apparaissent, focus on draco, happy end, sad end, suicide!!!
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 08:19:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19128169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humeurvagabonde/pseuds/humeurvagabonde
Summary: Draco revient sur ses regrets et ses erreurs. Sad & Happy end.(écrit en 2018 - repost)





	Ne m'attends ni ce soir ni demain

Il allait sauter.

Ce soir d'hiver, sous le ciel obscure, Draco Malfoy allait sauter du haut de la tour d'astronomie.

L'ordre du Phoenix ne le prendrait jamais comme espion, ils n'avaient pas confiance en lui et c'était foutrement normal après toute l'insolence dont il avait fait preuve. Personne ne voulait d'un traitre, d'un menteur, d'un Serpentard. Même si Blaise, Salazar sait comment, avait réussi à y entrer. Apparement, l'ordre avait aussi accepté Pansy. Le blond soupira, tant mieux pour ses deux amis. Ils méritaient la rédemption. Ils n'étaient pas des monstres.

La grande famille Malfoy, ce nom que Lucius avait défendu avec ferveur pendant des années ne valait rien ; il était pourri jusqu'aux os. Les Malfoy étaient pauvres d'amour comme ils étaient riches d'argent. Lucius disait toujours que les sentiments étaient la faiblesse, «qu'il aille se faire foutre» pensa Draco. Plusieurs centaines de mètres au dessus du vide, le blond ressentait beaucoup de choses et ses sentiments allaient lui apporter le courage nécessaire pour faire ce dont il avait toujours rêvé : sauter. La lâcheté des Serpentards si elle n'était que trop connue ne dépassait pas celle de Draco. Ce n'était même pas un réel sentiment, plus un état d'être et pourtant c'était ainsi. Il se détestait en doutant même parfois que l'on puisse ressentir autant de haine.

Il s'était longtemps demandé comment ses parents et les autres élèves réagiraient à sa mort. Ils ne seraient probablement pas étonnés, la plupart en seraient même ravi. Ces derniers jours, Draco avait été affreusement invivable avec Blaise et Pansy. Il avait tout préparé et puisque ses deux meilleurs amis n'avaient d'autres choix que de le détester maintenant il pouvait être tranquille. Il n'aurait pu supporter d'être responsable d'un sentiment de tristesse ou de souffrance chez quelqu'un même durant sa mort.

Draco regrettait plusieurs choses à cet instant de sa misérable vie. Et étonnamment Hermione Granger en faisait parti. Après tout, ils étaient les deux meilleurs élèves de Poudlard et parler avec une fille intelligente comme Hermione l'était ne pouvait être que bénéfique et intéressant. Malheureusement, Hermione n'était pas une Sang-pur, c'était une Gryffondor et comble de la chose, la meilleure amie du sauveur international de la communauté sorcière ; autant dire que son père l'aurait achevé à coup de sortilèges impardonnables s'il avait tenté d'être ami avec elle.

La deuxième chose que le blond regretta fut Ron Weasley, enfin toute sa famille. Il les avait si souvent insulté que le roux n'avait pas comprit ce qui se cachait derrière les mots de poison : de l'envie. Draco aurait tout donné, absolument tout, pour avoir une grande famille aimante et qui le montrait. Il fut obligé de se contenter d'un père froid et d'une mère difficilement plus chaleureuse.

Draco regrettait Luna. Ça ne s'était pas vu mais la jeune fille et lui étaient devenu réellement amis, ou au moins proche, durant cette année. La seule bonne chose que Draco avait réussi à faire. Luna était merveilleuse, une perle rare dans ce monde de glace. Leur amitié avait été belle, belle mais inconnue aux yeux des autres. Il soupira, ce n'était pas si grave au final.

Fred et George. Des Weasley, mais les meilleurs sans aucun doute. Ils avaient fait et faisaient toujours rire toute l'école et même si les professeurs devaient les tenir et les empêcher de briser les règles, Draco était certain que tout cela les amusait eux aussi. Comme il aurait aimé pouvoir faire rire les gens à la place de les faire souffrir avec ses horribles mots. Décidément, il avait tout raté.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à en finir, une dernière personne arriva dans l'esprit de l'héritier Malfoy : Harry Potter. Son ennemi. Ou pas tout à fait, car en réalité Draco ne détestait pas Harry, il était la marionette de son père et de Voldemort et avait donc bénéficié du statut de rival du grand sauveur. Après des heures de réflexion, Draco n'avait pas su quel sentiment il éprouvait envers le héros international. De l'amitié, pourquoi pas mais le sentiment ne semblait pas assez fort. De la haine, certainement pas. De l'admiration, oui, c'était certain mais pas que. De l'amour ? Peut-être bien. Le blond était perdu et incapable de remettre ses pensées dans le désordre.

Il allait vraiment sauter. Il avait déjà un pied dans le vide quand il entendit un cri.

«MALFOY !»

Draco se retourna lentement et devant lui se trouvaient un bon nombre de personne. Toutes celles évoquées plus haut, en plus de Dumbledor, McGonagall et Snape.

Snape, son parrain, celui que Draco avait toujours réellement aimé et considéré comme sa véritable famille.

Et ils semblaient tous brisés et dans la peur que le blond aille au bout de son geste.

Harry se mit alors à parler.

«M.. Draco, s'il te plaît, ne fait pas ça. Il y a d'autres solutions. L'ordre du phœnix t'accepte. Luna nous a raconté la façon dont tu l'avais traitée, en ami. Tu n'es pas ton père Draco, tu n'es pas ton père.. s'il te plaît, arrête. Nous.. je tiens à toi.»

Draco, toujours étonné, les regarda un à un.

Il ne pouvait pas, il avait fait trop de mauvais choix, alors il sauta.

Des cris.

Un hurlement, des sanglots _._

Dans sa chute, Draco sourit.

La rédemption avait été possible.

_On l'avait pardonné._

 

[happy end:

Des cris.

Puis une phrase.

«Alors Malfoy, tu pensais vraiment t'en sortir comme ça ? Harry aurait eu le cœur brisé ! Viens, accroche toi bien ou tes kilos en trop te feront tomber de ce balais !»

Draco ouvrit les yeux et, hébété, découvrit qu'il avait atterri sur le balais de Fred.

Comment ça ses kilos en trop ?

«Je t'emmerde, Weasley !»

George, qui volait à côté de son frère jumeau le regarda avec un sourire.

«Vocabulaire, Malfoy.»

Et Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

Il n'avait pas de kilos en trop,  _pas vrai ?]_

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @humeurvagabonde


End file.
